Marriage Blue
by Rexqueenie
Summary: Sebulan menjelang pernikahan Jin dan V, terjadi kegalauan dihati Jin, apakah dirinya harus melepas cintanya pada sang direktur yaitu Kim Namjoon?. Sedangkan disisilain, Pernikahannya dengan V adalah permintaan dari ibunya tercinta. Saat jin mulai memantapkan hatinya pada V, terjadi pengakuan sang direktur yang membuatnya marriage blue. /Namjin slight Vjin/ GS for Jin ..DLDR


Marriage Blue

.

.

.

By: Kim Iza Yoi

.

.

Cast :

Namjin

Kim Namjoon

Kim Seok Jin

.

Rate: T - M

.

.

Other Cast:

Other BTS member

.

Genre:

Romance, Drama, Familiy

.

Warning!  
OOC, Typo, GS for Jin, Jimin and Hoseok

.

Summary:

Sebulan menjelang pernikahan Jin dan V, terjadi kegalauan dihati Jin, apakah dirinya harus melepas cintanya pada sang direktur yaitu Kim Namjoon?. Sedangkan disisilain, Pernikahannya dengan V adalah permintaan dari ibunya tercinta. Saat jin mulai memantapkan hatinya pada V, terjadi pengakuan sang direktur yang membuatnya marriage blue. /Namjin slight Vjin/ DLDR

...

...

...

NB: Rambut jaman Boy in Luv

.

.

.

Pagi itu Jin masih menatap undangan pernikahannya dengan V didalam ruangan yang gelap dan hanya sedikit ditembus cahaya mentari pagi. Perlahan ia membolak balik undangan tersebut. Haruskah Ia berikan pada direktur sekaligus cinta terpendamnya. Sudah lama sekali Jin ingin mengutarakan perasaannya pada sang direktur pujaan hati, namun selalu Ia urungkan karena takut direktur akan menjauhinya.

Jin terkejut saat manatap jam dinding pink di kamarnya. Sudah saatnya pergi ke kantor. Segera Ia masukkan undangan tersebut dalam tasnya. Segera Ia masuk ke kamar mandi untuk mandi. Tak lama dirinya sudah siap pergi ke kantor. Sambil menghela nafas panjang Ia beranjak keluar darii apertemennya sambil menggengam kunci mobil audy kesayangannya.

Perlahan Ia memarkirkan Mobilnya dan beranjak keluar sambil menarik napas panjang. Berjalan dengan langkah santai nan penuh beban, sambil menunggu lift dirinya terus berkutat dalam pikirannya. Tanpa sadar ada seseorang yang datang masih tidak Ia hiraukan.

"Selamat pagi Jinnie, hari ini tolong siapkan dokumen untuk meeting bersama Mrs. Kelly."

Dengan wajah bingung Kim Namjoon sang direktur menatap Jin yang sedari tadi berdiri sambil melamun. Saat pintu lift terbuka Namjoon langsung masuk dan memanggil-manggil Jin yg masih melamun sedari tadi.

" Jin.. Jinnie.. KIM SEOK JIN"

Saat mendengar sebuah bentakan, pandangannya tak lepas dari direktur kesayangannya yang ternyata telah berada dalam lift sambil memanggil namanya dan membuatnya kembali dari dunianya.

"Oh.. Selamat pagi pak direktur"

"Kau kenapa Jinnie, sejak tadi aku memanggilmu sebelum aku naik lift. Kau sama sekali tak menghiraukanku bahkan tidak menjawab salamku dan tidak menghiraukan aku"

"Maaf pak direktur, akhir-akhir ini saya sedikit kelelahan"

"apa kau sedang sakit Jinnie?"

"Tidak, saya baik-baik saja hanya sedikit banyak pikiran"

"Istirahatlah Jinnie" sambil mengelus rambut panjang Jin

Deg... Deg.. Deg..

"Omo.. Jantungku mau copot" ucapnya dlm hati sambil meremas undangan yang seharusnya ia berikan pada direkturnya tercinta. Tak kuasa air matanya pun mengalir.

"hiks.. Hiks.. kau jahat pak direktur. Aku sedang berusaha melupakanmu, tapi jika sikapmu seperti ini. Aku.. aku..."

Jin mendorong Namjoon dan berlari kelur dari lift setelah melemparkan undangan pernikahannya pada Namjoon.

.

.

.

Namjoon duduk di meja kerjanya sambil membaca berulang-ulang undangan yang Jin lemparkan padanya. Serasa ingin sekali dirinya mengutarakan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya pada assisten kesayangannya itu. Terlambat, kata itu terus terngiang dalam pikiriannya.

/BRAK/

Namjoon membuang seluruh barang diatas mejanya. Saking kerasnya sekertarisnya Hoseok masuk dan melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Direktur anda baik-baik saja" kata hoseok

"Hoseok, apa kau tau kalau Jin akan menikah?"

"Ya, Jin-ssi telah memberi undangan itu pada saya seminggu yang lalu"

"Apa hanya aku yang baru tau ?"

"Mungkin saja, selama ini yang saya tau, Jin-ssi sangat menyukai anda. Tapi dia takut salah paham dengan perilaku baik anda padanya. Jadi dia tetap menyimpan perasaan itu"

"Aku jatuh cinta pada Jin sejak dia datang untuk interview. Aku sangat pengecut Hoseok"

"Belum terlambat jika anda ingin mengutarakan rasa itu direktur"

"Tapi ia akan menikah sebulan lagi"

"Jin-ssi masih menunggu anda, buktinya dia sangat sulit memberikan undangan itu pada anda"

"Hoseok, aku perlu hari tenang. Tolong kosongkan seluruh jadwalku hari ini"

"Baik direktur"

"Apa kau tau dimana Jin?"

"Kemungkinan Ia menemui shabat baiknya nona Jimin-ssi"

"Baiklah, aku akan mencarinya. Terimakasih Hoseok"

"Berjuanglah Direktur"

Tanpa pikir panjang Namjoon mngambil kunci mobil Lamborgini Avendor hitam miliknya, dan melaju kencang ke rumah Jimin. Sesampainya di rumah Jimin dia mendapati hasil nihil. Jin tidak ada disana, malah dirinya mendapat makian dari Jimin setelah menceritakan kejadian di lift tadi pagi.

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga perasaan Jin" kata Jimin sambil menatap intimidasi pada Namjoon

"Ya, aku salah Jimin. Bisa kau beri tau aku dimana Jin?"

"mhmm.. Jin akan makan malam bersama V di restoran KimBulgo pukul 7"

"Baiklah aku akan kesana, terimakasih bntuanmu Jimin"

"Kalau kau benar-benar mengganggapnya berharga, jaga dia, dia sahabat terbaikku. Jangan coba-coba buat da mnangis atau kau tanggung akubatnya" ancam Jimin

Segera setelah itu Namjoon berlari menuju mobilnya dan menuju restoran tersebut karena waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 6.30. sesampainya disana dirinya melihat Jin sedang bercanda dengan seorang pria yang Ia yakini itu adalah V.

"Jinnie" gumamnya

...

Namjoon kehilangan niatnya saat melihat wajah bahagia Jin. Dia berbalik dan melajukan mobilnya menuju Bar langgananya.

/Bultaoreune ... Fire... Firee../ Ringtone Hanphone Jin berbunyi

Dengan sedikit takut Ia melihat layar ponselnya, karena ada kemungkinan itu telpon dari direkturyaSaat melihat tidak tertera pemilik nomor penelepon tersebut. Jin pun mengangkatnya

"Selamat malam, benar ini nona Kim Seok Jin ?"

"Iya, saya Seok Jin"

"Saya Jung seo dari Bar Dobudon, saat ini direktur Kim Namjoon mabuk berat dan terus memanggil-manggil nama anda. Tolong segera jemput beliau. HP beliau sampai di celupkan ke ember es batu, sejak tadi beliau berusaha menghubungi anda tapi tidah anda angkat"

"Omo, baiklah saya akan segera kesana" kata jin sambil bergegas membawa kunci cadangan apartemen direkturnya itu.

Sesampainya di Bar Jin melihat Namjoon tergeletak di sofa favorit direkturnya di bar itu, dengan bantuan beberapa pegawai Bar Jin mengangkut Namjoon ke mobilnya dan segera membawanya pulang ke apartemen Namjoon.

"Namjoon, kenapa harus mabuk begini? Apa karena undangan tadi pagi?"

"Jinnie.. Jinnie.. Jangan pergi..." ucap Namjoon yang sedang mabuk berat

...

Sesampainya di apartemen Namjoon, Jin langsung membopong tubuh Namjoon dan mebaringkannya di ranjang empuk milik Namjoon. Jin hendak pergi meninggalkan direkturnya itu, ia telah memutuskan untuk menerima pernikahannya dengan V.

Ketika berbalik menatap wajah Namjoon, Jin merasa tak tega jika harus meninggalkan direktur yang selama ini menjaga dan bekerja dengannya. Ketika lengah Namjoon menarik Jin ke dalam pelukannya sambil bergumam lirih.

"Jinnie jangan pergi, menikahlah denganku Jinnie, aku Cinta padamu" membuat kissmark kecil dileher Jin kemudian kembali terlelap

"Apakah kita tak dapat bersatu Namjoon?" gumamnya lirih sambil terisak kecil.

Tak beberapa lama Jin mulai tertidur sambil berada dalam pelukan sangg direktur.

Pukul 2 pagi Namjoon terbangun dan mendapati dirinya tertidur sambil memeluk Jin. Namjoon meletakkan Jin di sampungnya dan mengingat apa yang telah Ia lakukan pada Jin. Dirinya masih mendengar isakan kecil dari tidur lelap Jin.

Sambil mengelus rambut panjang Jin dan menggegam erat tangan Jin seolah takut saat terbangun Jin akan pergi dari hadapannya, dirinya kembali tertidur hingga pagi menjelang.

.

.

Jin membuka matanya perlahan, saat sinar onix matanya terlihat. Ia tersenyum sambil melihat Namjoon dihadapannya. Lalu dirinya terkejut mendengan suara Namjoon yang menggodanya.

"Puas melihat wajah ku yang tampan ini Jin?"

"omo.. Selamat pagi Direktur" sambil beranajak turun dari ranjang, namun tangannya kembali ditarik oleh Namjoon dan membuat Jin kembali ke posisi semula terbaring di samping Namjoon.

"Jin, hari ini aku ingin menghabiskan waktuku bersamamu"

"..."

"Aku ingin bersamamu, walau aku tak bisa membuatmu memalingkan diri dari V. Aku ingin buktikan padamu, Cintaku tulus untukmu"

"/" wajah Jin memerah

"bagaimana Jin?"

"Baiklah Direktur jika itu keinginan anda"

"shhhsttt... panggil aku Namjoonie, Jinnie sayang"

"/"

"sepertinya bagus juga tanda itu dilehermu" sambil mengelus kissmark di leher Jin

"Kyaaaa" Jin berteriak dan segera melesat ke kamar mandi

Tok..Tok..

"Jin 5 menit kau harus keluar dari kamar mandi atau aku akan masuk dan mandi bersamamu"

Jin yang kaget setelah memandangi kissmark di lehernya bergegas mandi dan keluar sebelum hitungan Namjoon berakhir.

...

Hari ini Namjoon mengosongkan semua jadwalnya dan pergi jalan-jalan bersama Jin. Mereka mengunjungi berbagai tempat favorit mereka. Hingga malam menjelang mereka berada di depan sebuah gereja. Gereja tempat Jin akan menikah dengan V.

"Sebulan lagi aku akan menikah disini"

"Jinnie, Aku mencintaimu dalam segala kondisi dan dalam keadaan apapun. Aku akan selalu melindungi mu dan mencintaimu lebih dari siapapun disini"

"Namjoon oppa, aku berharap kau yang akan menungguku di altar, tapi .. hiks.. hiks.. Aku mencintaimu"

Perlahan jarak diantara mereka menghilang, bibir mereka bertemu dengan lembut disertai sedikit lumatan dan kecupan hangat. Saat tautan bibir mereka terlepas Namjoon beerkata sepenggal kata yang Jin pikir sangat tak mungkin itu terjadi.

"Aku akan menunggumu di altar, Aku Janji" Namjoon mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jin.

Mereka telah sampai di apartemen Namjoon. Sejak dari Gereja Namjoon terus mendesak Jin untuk menginap di apartemen namjoon. Saat Namjoon berbalik setelah mengunci apartemennya dan berbalik Namjoon segera mancium Jin yang masih berkutat dengan hawa dingin dari luar.

Warning! / Lemon/ Reader di bawah Umur skip sampai skip berakhir

-/Skip/-

Jin sedikit terkejut, namun menikmati dan merasakan kehangatan dari setiap lumatan Namjoon. Jin membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan Namjoon mengeksplorasi mulutnya lebih dan lebih dalam hingga membuat ciuman itu semakin panas.

Setelah beberapa detik kemudian ciuman itu terlepas dan Namjoon beralih mengecupi leher jenjang milik Jin serta menghiasi leher putih itu dengan beberapa kissmark cantik buatannya.

Namjoon melepas seluruh pakaian Jin dan menggendong Jin ke ranjanngnya. Menatap Jin sekilas, wajah Jin sudah sangat memerah lebih merah dari buah tomat.

Tangan Namjoon mulai meraba dada besar Jin yang begitu bergairah, sambil terus mengemelumat bibir Jin tanpa ampun. Lalu tangannya meremas dada Jin hingga sedikit memerah. Ciuman Namjoon beralih ke dada kiri Jin sambil tangannya tetap meremas dada kanan Jin.

"aaahhhh... oppa.. aahhhn"

Jin meremas rambut namjon sambil mendesahkan namanya melampiaskan kenikmatan yang ia rasakan. Namjoon semakin menjadi, perlahan tangan kirinya merambat turun ke bagian Jin yang sudah basah.

"eunghhh... ahhhnnn.. Oppa"

"apa ini nikmat Jinnie?" Namjoon memasukkan jari tengahnya dan membuat Jin memekik sambil mendesah.

"akh.. pelan-pelan Oppa... ahhhh...nnn"

Namjon terus melanjutkan aksinya, ia menggerakkan jarinya sambil melumat bibir jin, serta memilin nipplemya, membuat jin mendesah tak karuan dengan 3 kenikmatan sekaligus.

"ssshhh.. ahhh.. ahhn.. oppa... aaahhhh.. hah"

Namjon meambah satu jari lagi dan mempercepat gerakan in outnya hingga Jin meneriakkan namanya sambil mendesah.

"Aaahhhh.. Namjoooooon... hhhhgggggnnn...aaaah."

Iapun berhasil meraih puncak kenikmatannya. Namjoon mencabut jarinya dan kembali menatap mata Jin yang sendu karena kelelahan. Tubuh Jin nampak lebih seksi dan membuat Namjoon semakin bergairah.

"Kau lelah Jin?" tanya Namjoon sambil berbisik di telinga Jin dan melepaskan celananya

"Tidak, sebelum kau juga merasakan kenikmatan ini" ucap Jin sambil memutar-mutarkan tangannya di dada Namjoon

Namjoon bangkit dan bersiam melahap Jin seutuhnya.

"oke, baby kita lanjutkan"

Jin mengangguk sambil melebarkn kedua pahanya menggoda Namjoon segera memasukinnya. Jin mengulum milik Namjoon hingga mengeluarkan cairan preecum. Namjoon langsung membarikkan Jin dan memposisikan miliknya di sepan milik Jin, sambil menggesek-gesekkan dengan cairan basah milik Jin.

"Kalau sakit gigit aku Jin" Jin mengangguk

"aaahhh"

Namjon mendorong miliknya dan dalam satu hentakan berhasil masuk seutuhnya dalam tubuh Jin. Sejenak mereka terdiam dalam posisi Namjoon yang menindih Jin hingga pinggul Jin bergerak, tanda bahwa sakit dalam milik Jin telah hilang.

Namjoon mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya , menikmati tiap pijatan dan kehanggatan dalam milik Jin.

"baby, ..hhh.. Jinnie.., Aku mencintaimu"

Jin tiba-tiba menggelijang hebat saat Namjoon mempercepat gerkannya.

"aahhhh .. aku Juga ... lebih cepat.. aaaahhh .. Namjooon aaahhh"

Namjoon semakin bersemangat, iapun mempercepat gerakannya sambil melumat bibr Jin, tangan kanan meremas dada jin dan tangan kiri memilin nipple Jin.

"Jinniiiiee"

"Namjoooon"

Jin melenguh panjang saat cairan cinta miliknya bercampur dengan kehangatan cairan dari Namjoon. Mereka pun terlelap sambil berpelukan

-/Skip end/-

Pagi hari pun tiba, Jin mengecup Namjoon dan beralih kedapur untuk membuat sarapan. Saat berada di depan cermin, ia tersenyum dengan wajah memerah. Dalam batinnya ia bahagia, namun bagaimana pernikahannya dengn V.

"nanti aku akan bicara dengan eumma" gumam Jin sambil beralih ke dapur.

Tak lama Namjoon terbangun karena aroma masakan yang sangat enak. Namjoon berajak ke kamar mandi setelah itu ia berlalu ke dapur hanya dengan selembar handuk. Di dapur ia mendapati Jin sedang memasak sambil memakai kemaja miliknya. Namjoon memeluk Jin dari belakang. Jin berbalikk dan mereka berciuman sejenak.

"Selamat pagi oppa"

"Pagi sayangku"

"Cepat siap-siap kau harus kekantorkan? Aku sudah mengecek semua jadwalmu"

"aku tidak akan ke kantor kalau kau tidak kesana Jin"

Jin mengecup bibr Namjoon dan berkata "aku akan ke sana"

Namjoon segera bersiap diikuti Jin. Setelah siap mereka naik mobil dan sampai di kantor. Jin sebelumnya telah menelpon V untuk bertemu dan membicarakan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya. Mereka bertiga bertemu di restoran 'couch couchy'

"V"

"Jin"

"V, kenalkan ini Namjoon."

"halo salam kenal Kim Namjoon imnida"

"Kim Taehyung imnida you can call me V"

"V, sepertinya aku akan membatalkan pernikahan kita, aku seharusnya meyadari bahwa cintaku hanya pada Namjoon seorang"

"Jin, akhirnya kau jujur padaku. Selama ini aku menunggu kau bicara itu padaku. Aku tak ingin menikahi gadis yang kucintai tapi dia tidak mengganggapku ada."

"V.. aku.."

"Namjoon-ssi, tolong jaga Jin untukku. Orang tuaku baru kembali dari US dua minggu lagi. Aku akan jadwalkan makan malam agar kita bisa selesaikan masalah ini"

"Iya V terimakasih, akua kan ke sana bersama Namjoon"

"oke, aku harus kembali ke kantor. Kalian juga harus ke kantor kan?"

"Iya, terimakasih Taehyung-ssi" Namjoon berdiri sambil menjabat tangan V

V segera melesat keluar menuju mobil Ferrari putih yang setia menanti dirinya. Namjoon dan Jin amat merasa lega karena V mau mengerti bagai mana perasaan mereka.

.

2 minggu kemudian

.

Tibalah hari dimana Namjoon dan Jin akan pergi menemui keluarga V. Jin merasa sangat takut, bagaimana jika keluarga V tidak menerima pembatalan pernikahan yang tinggal seminggu lagi. Pagi ini entah mengapa dirinya merasa sangat mual dan terus merasa lapar hingga dirinya terus saja memakan biskuit kraker kesukaan Namjoon.

"Jin, kau tau kau sudah menghabiskan separuh kaleng kraker kesukaanku"

"mhmm... entahlah entah mengapa rasanya sangat enak saat aku mencobanya pagi ini... hoek.." Jin langsung berlari menuju washtafel samping kamar mandi.

"Jin, kau baik-baik saja? Kau sakit? Kita harus ke dokter" ucap Namjoon kwatir sambil mengelus punggung Jin

"Aku baik, hanya saja aku mual sejak tadi pagi. Mungkin aku salah makan"

Siang itu mereka lewati dengan mempersiapkan beberapa perlengkapan dan buah tangan untuk keluarga V. Mereka belanja banyak sekali. Namjoon merasa aneh ketika melihat Jin yang biasanya tidak suka Spageti tiba" memesan spageti yang biasa Namjoon pesan d restoran favorit mereka. Namjoon sempat berfikir, pagi mual, krakerku habis, makan makanan kesukaannya, mungkinkah Jin hamil?.

Namjoon masih berkutat dengan pikirannya hingga Jin tiba-tiba saja bergelayut manja di lengan Namjoon.

"Jin, kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?"

"iya, aku baik memang ada yang aneh dengan ku ?"

"Tidak, hanya saja tdak biasanya kau minum milk shake coklat biasanya kau pesan strawberry"

"mhmm.. aku hanya ingin saja" sambil menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Namjoon

.

.

.

Jin dan Namjoon sampai di rumah V, setelah berkenalan dengan ayah dan ibu V. Mereka langsung memulai acara makan malam bersama keluarga V.

"Jin kau sudah siapkan semua perlengkapan pernikahan?" tanya ibu V

"mhmm... bibi, sebenarnya aku..."

"Ibu, aku tidak akan menikah dengan Jin" ucap V tegas

"Apa maksudmu nak? Bukankah kita sudah sepakat, bahkan semua undangan telah disebar"

"Bibi, aku mencintai Namjoon dan akupun . aku dan Taehyung sepakat untuk tidak melanjutkan pernikahan ini" jawab Jin sambil memegang erat tangan Namjoon

"Bibi, tolong restui kami"

"Suamiku, kau sudah tau tentang ini?"

"Iya, kemarin Taehyung meneleponku dan menceritakan semuanya. Jadi, Aku setuju selama mereka berdua bahagia"

"Aku tidak setuju, Jin kau ingat apa permintaan ibumu sebelum ia meninggal?"

"Aku ingan semua dengan jelas bibi"

"lalu kenapa kau menolak menikah dengan Taehyung dan memilih pria berambut perak ini?"

Jin terdiam sambil menunsuk terus menggenggam erat tagan Namjoon. Disisi lain Namjoon memegang erat-erat tangan Jin.

"Jin, jawab bibi"

"Aku ... "

"Istriku sudahlah. Tidak masalah dengan siapa Jin menikah, asalkan dibahagia bukankah itu permintaan sahabatmu (ibu Jin)."

"Aku tetap tidak setuju. Jin kau tidak bisa menolak pernikahan ini. Itu berlaku untukmu juga Taehyung." Kata ibu V tegas

"Ibu tolonglah"

"Namjoon-ssi bisakah kau lepaskan tangan Jin dan segera keluar dari rumah ini."

"bibi aku akan membuat Jin bahagia. Dia bagian dari hidupku, nafaasku. Aku tak bisa hidup tanpanya" jelas Namjoon

"Security. Sret anak laki-laki ini keluar!. Sekarang!"

"Ibu ku mohon pikirkan sekali lagi"

"Kami akan pergi, bibi tak perlu memanggil sekurity" ucap Namjoon seraya menarik lengan Jin dan hendak membawanya keluar

"Siapa yang bilang kau boleh membawa Jin?"

Jin menoleh menatap ibu V dengan tatapan sendu. Ibu V sangat marah. Ibu V menarik tangan Jin hingga Jin memekik sedikit kesakitan. Air matanya terus mengalir, tangannya tak melepaskan gengamannya pada Namjoon.

Tak lama security datang dan menyeret Namjoon keluar. Jin yang sedari tadi di tahan ibunya V hanya bisa menangis sambil memanggil nama Namjoon hingga Jin tak sadarkan diri.

Disisi lain Namjoon diusir dari kediaman V, dirinya sedari tadi bingung karena terakhir sebelum ia diusir. Ia sempat melihat Jin pingsan. Dia ada diapartemennya sambil menatap fotonya dan Jin di layar ponselnya, hingga ponselnya bergetar dan menunjukkan Jin menelponnya.

"Halo, Jin kau baik-baik saja? Aku kwatir melihatmu pingsan tadi" ucapnya tergesa-gesa

"Namjoon ini aku V"

"V, bagaimana keadan Jin?"

"Jin sedang mengandung dan ku yakin itu anakmu"

"Sudah ku duga, sejak pagi tadi Jin mual dan bertingkah aneh"

"Kandungannya sangat lemah, disamping ia kelelahan, dia juga mengalami tekanan"

"Dammit, lalu apa dia baik-baik saja"

"Sementara ini Jin dan bayi yang dikandungnya baik-baik saja"

"Syukurlah"

"Namjoon, kau siapkan persiapan pernikahan. Cobalah jas pernikahan yang kupesan di butik xxx. Jangan lupa beli sepsang cincin untuk kalian"

"V, tapi bagaimana Ibumu"

"Mekihat kondisi Jin yang amat sangat tertekan dan hamil muda, ayah dan aku membujuk Ibuku mati-matian hingga ia bersedia melepaskan Jin"

"Benarkah, aku berhutang budi banyak padamu V"

"Direktur Rap Mon tidak seharusnya berkata begitu"

"kau tau kalau aku.."

"Karena kami bercerita siapa dirimu, Ibu menjadi luluh dan merasa bersalah."

"tiga hari lagi hari pernikahan sesuai yang dtentukan. Berdirilah di altar sambil menunggu Jin"

"Kejutan"

"tepat sekali aku suka kejutan"

"Sekali lagi terimakasih banyak V"

"Sama-sama. Ingatlah kau harus menjaga Jin. Jangan buat dia sedih maupun menangis sedih"

"Ia kau bisa pegang Janjiku"

...

Saat hari pernikahan

...

Jin terus menatap dirinya dipantulan cermin. Sambil mengelus perutnya yang masih rata, ia menatap dirinya dan menahan tangisannya. Ia mengandung anak Namjoon tapi dirinya akan menikah dengan V.

"Apa yang lebih buruk dari ini?" ucapnya lirih

/

"Nona Jin anda sudah siap?" kata seorang dibalik pintu

"Iya"

AyahTaehyung masuk dan berdiri sejajar dengan wajah Jin sambil berkata

"Jin, kau sangat cantik. Jangan mnangis ok. Bayi dalam kandungan mu harus jadi cucuku. Jika kau tertekan kandunganmu akan melemah dan menyiksa bayimu"

"Iya, paman. Aku.."

"Ayo kita ke altar" ucap ayah Taehyung sambil menarik tangan Jin

Saat berjalan menuju altar Jin tak melihat V didepan altar. Melainkan duduk di bangku depan di samping sahabatnya Jimin dan assisten direktu Hoseok. Saat berjalan lebih dan lebih dekat lagi. Perlahan muncullah sesosok laki-laki yang berbadan tegap memakai jas putih rapi dengan rambut perak yang sedikit disisir kebelakang. Senyum Jin mengambang. Dirinya sangat bahagia, ternyata Ia akan menikah dengan sang pujaan hati.

"Tolong jaga Jin, nak Namjoon" kata ayah V sambil menyerahkan tangan Jin

"Iya, pasti" jawab Namjoon mantap

Sang pendeta memulai dengan ucapan sumpah. Keduanya mengucapkan dengan lancar dan cincin juga telah terpasang di kedua jari manis mereka.

"Silahkan menciup pasangan anda" ucap sang mendeta

"Aku mencintaimu selamanya Jin"

"Aku juga Namjoon"

Namjon mencium Jin dengan lembut selama beberapa detik. Setelah itu Namjoon dan Jin berjalan keluar sambil membawa bucket bunga yang akan mereka lemparkan. Dalam hati mereka perasaan bahagia menyelimuti. Ditambah lagi Jin tengah mengandung anak mereka.

.

.

.

Jimin tak henti-hentinya bercerita pada Jin. Dirinya sungguh tak percaya karena dirinya lah yang menangkap buket bunga yang dilempar Jin. Jin hanya tertawa sambil melihat ekspresi Jimin.

...

Malam itu malam paling bahagia bagi Namjoon dan Jin. Mereka telah menikah dan siap membesarkan bayi dalam kandungan Jin. Setiap hari hanya ada kebahagiaan dalam hidup mereka.

Banyak yang terjadi selama Jin mengandung. Mulai dari ngidam Namjoon diaman Jin memaksa Namjoon libur seharian dari rutinitas kantor. Jin memakan makanan kesukaan Namjoon sampai membangunkan Namjoon dimalam hari hanya karena Jin ingin makan masakan Namjoon.

Tak terasa kandungan Jin semakin membesar dan Jin pun melahirkan bayi laki-laki yang sangat mirip dengan Jin namun garis mata dan bibirnya mirip Namjoon. Bayi itu di beri nama

"Jung Kook" itu nama anakku kata Namjoon sambil memeluk dan mengecup Jin yang sedang menggendong bayi mereka yang baru saja lahir.

"Terimakasih Namjoon" ucap Jin

"Tidak Jin, aku lah yang seharusnya berterimakasih. Kau menambahkan kebahagiaanku dan mencintaiku dengan tulus"

Kebahagiaan mereka berlanjut. Disisilain V sedang mendekati sahabat baik Jin yaitu Jimin. Hoseok tentunya sedang bersama pria keren bernama Suga yang mampu menciptakan lagu yang membuatnya meleleh.

...

...

...

End

...

...

...

Note:

Yo.. readers ... thank you buat kalian yang baca cerita geje ini

Mohon reviewnya..

Aku akan berusaha buat yang lebih baik lagi...

Masih newbie...

Thank youu^^


End file.
